Bravery and Wisdom
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: Letters written between Parvati and Padma Patil, their parents, and their maternal grandmother. Begins with the days leading up to Katie Bell's encounter with the locket, and ends the day after the death of Albus Dumbledore. For Round 4 Season 5 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition for the Caerphilly Catapults.


**A/N: As Chaser 3 for the Caerphilly Catapults my prompt was the Patil family. My additional prompts were 1) (color) silver, 10) "You've got a package for me", and 12) A little drama wins more friends than boring. This fic is a little of 1300 words long. Enjoy! Edit: I made a few edits in the hour after I initially posted (before the deadline, as shown by the time stamp) clarity's sake.**

Dear Parvati, October 14

I sent a package to your mother. It's wrapped in silver, and full of things you and Padma might need for your Diwali celebration. Could let her know that she needs to send it on to you?

Love,

Nani

Dear Ma, October 15

You've got a package for me? Nani said she was sending me stuff for Diwali, (I want to surprise Padma, she's buried herself in a nasty essay for Snape) Nani sent me a note saying it's wrapped it in silver (never mind that that hasn't been our favorite color since we were five!) and she'd sent it to you because she didn't trust it to make it all the way to Hogwarts, apparently. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind sending that along, I'd appreciate it. I'm sure Padma will send you a letter some time this week, but don't spoil anything!

All my love,

Parvati

-Parvati, October 17

I think this is what you're looking for. Make sure to send Nani a thank you note. Have fun, and give Padma a hug for me.

Love,

Ma

Dear Nani, October 17

You're the best!

Love,

Parvati

-Parvati and Padma, October 19

We love you both very much, and are so proud of the women you are becoming.

Happy Diwali,

Ma and Baba

-Ma and Baba, October 19

We miss you, and can't wait to see you in December!

Happy Diwali,

Your daughters

Dear Nani, October 20

Thank you so much for the gifts you sent to Parvati. It was a complete surprise! I love and miss you very much, and promise to write soon, but something happened and we're a bit busy here at Hogwarts.

Don't worry.

Love,

Padma

-Padma and Parvati, October 20

I don't care what schoolwork you have to do, Floo us as soon as you get this.

-Baba

Dear Ma and Baba, October 20

I know you're both really scared, but Katie Bell's was an isolated incident. Mad stuff like this just happens at Hogwarts sometimes, but we're in great hands here. Everyone knows Dumbledore's the only person You-Know-Who's really scared of. I think that, objectively, we're safest here.

Love,

Padma

-Padma, October 20

Don't you dare try to downplay this young lady. Of course we're scared, you're our daughters, and we love you. I'm sorry, but until you become a parent there is absolutely no way you can fully understand what if felt like to heat that a student had been attacked at the castle and to not know if you or Parvati had been hurt. I'm sorry, but Baba and I are coming to get both of you tomorrow. Baba's writing a letter to your heads of houses and Professor Dumbledore.

Love,

Ma

Dear Ma and Baba, October 20

We love and respect you both, but we're not coming home. We do not want our educations jeopardized by this. Parma's right, Katie Bell's was an isolated incident, there haven't been any more attacks. The teachers are taking every precaution. We're almost seventeen and we've earned the right to think and decide for ourselves on this, and honestly you're both being a bit hypocritical: In our third year you let us stay at Hogwarts even though there were Dementors surrounding the grounds and Harry Potter almost got kissed on the Quidditch pitch. In our fourth year, Cedric Diggory died, and you let us finish out the school year. Last year we had a dictator from the ministry replace Professor Dumbledore, and you let us stay because you knew we needed to take our OWLs, and above all else, in our second year four students and Gryffindor House's ghost were petrified, and one was kidnapped. You still let us stay. Never mind our blood status, how is what happened to Katie any worse than that? We love Hogwarts, we are staying.

Love,

Parvati

Dear Parvati and Padma, October 21

After considering your last letter, we've decided that you are old enough to decide whether or not you want to stay, but if something like this happens again, there want be any deciding, you'll be coming home.

-Baba and Ma

My dear granddaughters, October 22

Your mother told me about what was happening. You were very brave standing up to your parents like that. I'm proud of you both.

Love,

Nani

Dear Ma, December 7

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, we've been a little swamped with end of term assignments. I'm taking a break at the moment because I can hardly stand it anymore. Do you remember how I told you that Lavender started dating Ron Weasley? Well it's gotten a little extreme. I was talking to Dean a couple days ago and he mentioned an author named Scot Westerfeld. He said after six years he'd found the perfect quote for me and Lav "A little drama wins more friends than boring." I laughed at the time, but things between Lavender and Ron have gotten _intense_ , and I'm really not sure he feels the same way about her that she does about him. I've tried to broach the subject with Lavender, but she just pretends not to hear me. Ron's really good friends with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, and Ron and Hermione don't seem to be on good terms at the moment. I'm starting to think it's about Lavender and Ron too, and I'm really not sure this drama's going to win Ron or Lavender any favors. I don't know if I should get in the middle of it, or just leave it alone. Padma, of course, is no help.

See you soon!

Love,

Parvati

Dear Parvati, December 7

I think that maybe letting it play out for now is the best policy. I know how it can be when your best friend gets wrapped up in a boy, but trust me, if your hunch is right, Lavender's going to need a friend when this relationship ends, and if you get in the middle of it now, you might not be able to be there for her later.

Baba sends his love to you and your sister. We can't wait to have you home!

Love,

Ma

Dear Padma and Parvati, January 20

Your mother tells me you're to start apparition lessons soon! How exciting! Good luck my darling girls.

Love,

Nani

Dear Baba, February 3

Apparition lessons are terrible and the teacher's a crack pot. Susan Bones got splinched.

Love,

Padma

Dear Ma, March 3

Lavender and Ron broke up! Even though she won't shut up about it, I'm still not entirely sure what happened. Something about Hermione Granger and the hospital wing (please don't worry. Everyone is fine). I'll try to fill you in later.

Love,

Parvati

Dear Parvati, March 15

I can't find our chess set so that we can play when you and Padma get home for the spring holiday. Do you know where it is?

Love,

Baba

Dear Baba, March 15

It's on the top shelf in my wardrobe. I put it away when we were home last because the cat wouldn't stop harassing the pieces. Don't forget to get more exploding snap, I want to beat Padma this time.

Love,

Parvati

Dear Nani, April 12

Happy Birthday! We miss you, and can't wait to visit you this summer. We hope you like your presents, they're from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!

Love,

Parvati and Padma

Dear Padma and Parvati, April 23

We're sorry that Ravenclaw lost the match Padma, but congratulations Parvati! We love you both. Write soon.

Love,

Ma and Baba

Dear Ma, May 2

The weather's really nice today. I walked around the grounds a bit. I even saw the giant squid (but don't tell Nani or Baba!)

Love always,

Padma

Dear Ma and Baba, July 1

Professor Dumbledore is dead. There was a battle. Death eaters came. Professor Snape is one of them. No one on our side is dead, but there were some injuries. Padma and I are alright. Please come get us. I want to go home.

Love,

Parvati


End file.
